


Hiraeth || Levi Ackerman ||

by sophsfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lime, Romance, Scout Regiment, Slow Burn, Teasing, Training, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophsfics/pseuds/sophsfics
Summary: I guess opposites do attract..
Relationships: Levi/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. {0} Introduction

♜————————————-♜

♜————————————-♜

_Things in life never came easy, this, Hiraeth knew too well._

_Hunt or be Hunted. Thats how she was raised in the underground; fighting was in her DNA._

♜————————————-♜  
  
  


**Hiraeth Emory**

_(currently 25, 5'2)_

  
  
  
**Backstory** :

Hiraeth was born in the underground and named after the country side her parents had fled from after a titan invasion, leaving them with nothing to their name. She spent years hiding behind the shadows of her parents until her mother fell extremely ill and died of malnourishment. Soon after, Hiraeth's father had fallen into a deep state of depression and one night he disappeared, no one had ever seen him since. He had left behind young Hiraeth and her little brother to fend for themselves.

When Hiraeth turned 12, one of the many gangs stole the small sum of money Hiraeth was able to make and knifed Hiraeth's little brother right in front of her. Since that day, Hiraeth blames herself for not being strong enough to protect him and swore her life to take revenge on the thugs and lowlifes of the underground.

Her fascination with the outside world and the Scout Regiment fueled her fire for revenge. She managed to buy black market ODM gear after collecting money by any means necessary and in the span of one year, she was able to teach herself how to navigate and use ODM gear gracefully, as if she had been using it her whole life.

The fateful day had finally arrived when Hiraeth left her home at midnight and slowly crept across the desolate streets. Only the bravest had the courage to walk through the streets of the underground at this time of night.

Once she arrived at the house of the lowlife scum that took her brother's life all those years ago, she broke down the door and managed to kill 3 men before the gang leader himself ran out of the house, escaping into the city.

Hiraeth was filled with rage and zipped through the city on her ODM gear, not caring whether anyone saw her or not. Unfortunately for her, she became involved in a chase with the Military Police.

She was cornered, with no where to go but to allow the MPs to take her. Those dirty bastards did not even allow for Hiraeth to have a fair trial like any other civilian. Since she was a beautiful young girl who happened to have nothing to her name, the exclusive circle of high ranking Military police passed her around, abusing her in any way to satisfy their desires.

This continued until Hiraeth managed to escape from her imprisonment and hide in a wagon that happened to be transporting Commander Erwin, the leader of the Scouts. He saw her many bruises and terrified look on her face, drained of all hope, and he hid her, no questions asked.

Upon their return to the rest of the scouts, Hiraeth was nursed back to health and she was finally able to prove herself worthy of a position alongside everyone else.

♜————————————-♜


	2. {1}

♜————————————-♜

♜————————————-♜  
  
  


"Hello?? Hiraeth? Are you even paying attention to what I was saying??" Hange questioned.

"Oh yeah sorry I was distracted."

"Well, I was saying that you have a new squad assignment. Im sure you're familiar with the protocol but if you need anything you know where I am. Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow so I can introduce you to your Capitan."

It has been almost one year since the Scout regiment took her in, almost one year since she had been abused by the lowly scum that call themselves the Military police. Since then, Hiraeth has been alternating through different squads to find the best fit for her abilities.

She walked down the cold and desolate corridors to get to her room where she quickly changed out of her uniform into a tank top and shorts. Her days were routine and organized and as soon as the sun set, instead of heading to the dining hall along with all the other scouts, she found herself on the rooftop practicing her sparring and letting out all of the pent up anger she gathered over time.

Personally, Hiraeth detested talking with other people, this was only because she would pick apart everything about that person, judging them until she couldn't even look them in the eyes anymore. It was one of her worst habits but she honestly couldn't help it.

Spending time on her own was relaxing and her favorite way to kill time was training until her muscles couldn't hold up her weight any longer. Hiraeth was an excellent fighter and hand to hand combat was her strongest asset.

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

She could feel the cold, stiff leather in front of her with every punch. To her, it felt freeing, every kick and blow she landed sent adrenaline rushing through her body like a wildfire.

The sky was clear and Hiraeth could see the stars for miles pushing her to train harder and harder, never allowing herself to stop until her knuckles were speckled with dark purple bruises and her body, dripping with sweat.

Tonight was no different than any other night aside for the fact that she could feel someone's presence watching her. She chose to ignore whoever it was at first but since they showed no intention on leaving she paused.

She hated when people watched her especially while she was training alone. This was the only time of day where she was able to let out everything, all of the anger, fear and hatred plaguing her body.

"You know standing in the corner watching a girl is creepy? You might as well come out and introduce yourself." Hiraeth exclaimed to the dark.

"Tch' Don't flatter yourself brat."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, calling me a br-" She was cut off as soon as the man stepped out of the shadows.

Of course it had to be Levi, not only had she spoken to a superior like that, but he had been watching her at one of her most vulnerable moments.

"Captain Levi! My apologies, If I had known you were coming I would have worn something more modest." Hiraeth looked down at her shirt that was now glued to her body from all the sweat.

"No need. I came to inform you that you will be in my squad from now on, I requested for you myself, I heard you have a good reputation so you better impress me tomorrow." The captain said as his eyes shamelessly toured Hiraeth's curves.

Clearly this man did not care at all what he did and it was pissing Hiraeth off. Just because he had a high status did not mean that he could just stare at girls like a fucking perv. Hiraeth was instantly reminded of the way the older men of the Military Police looked at her and it sent chills down her spine. Being in Levi's squad was definitely not going to be a smooth ride, and Hiraeth was going to make sure that this man's status never got to his head ever again.

"Thank you for telling me and I look forward to showing you my skills during training tomorrow, however I would appreciate it if you would leave me so I could continue what I was doing."

"Dismissing your captain like that will not be tolerated, and I was about to leave anyways. I'll let it slide this once but speak out of turn again and there will be consequences. By the way the dining hall will be closing soon so make sure you get something to eat." Levi arrogantly remarked.

Hiraeth rolled her eyes and ignored him, returning to what she was doing.

"Hey! Brat! Did you even hear me?!"

"Loud and clear.. Captain." She replied with a sly grin on her face.

Levi was definitely going to get his ass handed to him that's for sure.

That night Hiraeth had a lot of trouble falling asleep, the slow trickle of rain hitting against the old castle window radiated through her ears. After a few hours of twisting and turning, she got up and started wandering the halls with no exact destination in mind.

"Hiraeth? Is that you?" Hange groggily called out from the arch of her doorway.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up I just couldn't sleep."

"Hey don't apologize its ok. Is there something troubling you? Anything I can help you with?" Hange asked.

Hange had always been there for Hiraeth ever since she joined the Scouts and the only person that had ever seen Hiraeth cry. Hiraeth never cried in front of anyone since she thought it made you weak or as if you were telling the world that you gave up.

"Its nothing really, I'm just a bit nervous for tomorrow that's all." She lied. Lately Hiraeth had been falling into a deep void within her own head, being completely consumed by her past, however, she did everything she could to suppress those feelings of defeat and put up a front.

_No one needed to know._

"You know, Capitan Levi told me what you said today. Honestly it made me laugh but you know how he is. Don't let his arrogant personality get to you, when he gets mad he gets really scary." Hange shuddered.

"The one who should be scared is him. I'll beat the shit out of him if I have to but trust me I'll never let him look at me the way he did today." Hiraeth laughed.

"Alright, whatever makes you happy I guess, good luck with that." Hange laughed as she walked back into her room.

Hiraeth returned to her room shortly after and was able to get some shut eye before the warm morning sun pierced through her thin curtains.

She slowly got out of bed and put on her freshly ironed uniform that was laid out on her desk from the night before.

Once ready, she pulled her dark brown hair into a low bun to keep it out of her face and made her way down to the dining hall.

"You're up early!" Hange energetically yelled while passing Hiraeth some green tea and toast.

"Too early.." Hiraeth groaned

"Aww come on don't be that way! Its your first day in the Levi squad and I heard that they are going to be doing some sparring today.."

"Wait really?! Damn I can't wait to kick some ass." Hiraeth said puffing out her chest sarcastically.

The two enjoyed their food before heading down to the courtyard where Captain Levi was leaning against one of the stable walls.

This was the first time Hiraeth was able to see Levi in broad daylight and DAMN was he short but Hiraeth had to admit, he was kinda hot..

"Well technically you two know each other now so I guess we can skip the introductions. Levi please take it easy on her its only her first day in your squad and-"

"Ill do whatever I want Hange."

This. Man. All the things Hiraeth was complimenting him for in her head completely disappeared.

"Don't worry Hange I'm sure he will be able to handle me." Hiraeth smirked.

Hange started laughing and left the two on their own.

"Soooo.. am I the only one here today?"

"No. You just happen to be exactly half an hour early. But since you are already here, go grab one of the shovels and start cleaning the stables. They are filthy." Levi replied looking straight at Hiraeth's face. It almost felt as if he was staring into her damn soul.

Hiraeth rolled her eyes and turned towards the shovels in the corner.

Levi knew that she was going to be an absolute pain in the ass although he didn't necessarily mind the challenge..

"Tch, brat."  
  
  


♜————————————-♜

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this story has mature themes, profanity and mentions of abuse.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my own, the rest are from Attack On Titan.


End file.
